El azabache y la maldición del hamor berdadero
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo, Ash se ha transformado en lo que la gente siempre ha deseado: El protagonista perfecto de un shonen con ecchi genérico. ¿El problema? Que el mundo a su alrededor sigue siendo el mismo. Ash x jarem 100% real no fake.
Una mañana, tras un sueño intranquilo, Ashtonley "el azabache" Ketchum se despertó convertido no en un monstruoso pokémon insecto como últimamente a mucha gente se solía pasar, sino como todo un hombre: Alto, guapo, atlético y con las hormonas alborotadas. Estaba echado de espaldas sobre un montículo de cartas de parte de sus admiradores y, al alzar su cabeza, vio su vientre fornido y estilizado, como lavandero de vecindad. Sus piernas, con las que ahora podía jurar ser capaz de patear un Donphan, se agitaban sin concierto.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

Observó a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en una lujosa mansión; también intentó recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin obtener resultados. Encontró que había un televisor gigante y sintió la necesidad de encenderlo.

"¿En serio le dicen azabache? Qué palabra tan fea… pero no más feo que tener que estar haciendo este reportaje, total, profesionalidad ante todo, no como esos del canal Chatot que nos la pelan… ¿Que ya estamos al aire? ¡Maldita sea, Trevor, avisa! Ejem… ¡Aquí Mary Sue reportando desde fuera de la mansión Ketchum! ¡La nueva residencia del campeón de todas las regiones conocidas y por conocer, campeonatos regionales y liga de campeones! El azabache, como le suelen llamar, ha capturado a todos los pokémon, incluso a aquellos legendarios que nadie ha visto jamás y por si fuese poca cosa del maestro de maestros pokémon, se dice que es el soltero más codiciado del mundo…"

Ash miró con desconcierto por la ventana y vio a lo lejos a los reporteros y a cientos de personas con pancartas en mano. Examinó en la cajonera si había algo que le pudiese ayudar a visualizar mejor la escena y encontró unos binoculares en forma de Pidgeot. Volvió a asomarse por la ventana y miró con cuidado. En la primera hilera había montones de chicas y uno que otro chico con mensajes como "Ash, estas bien guapo" o "Ash, te kiero muxo bb", pero a medida que iba avanzando y las doncellas se transformaban en hombres de barba y fedora –y una que otra gorda con orejas de Meowth sobre la cabeza– los mensajes también comenzaban a tornarse grotescos y espantosos; por ejemplo, uno decía "COGT A SERENA", otro más a derecha rezaba "AGÁRRALE LAS SHESHES A KORRINA" o quizá el peor de todos en el que se podía leer "QUE TE DÉ CYNTHIA Y AL DAIBLO CON LOS DE LA ONU".

Horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver, el joven con el cabello cuyo tono recordaba el tono de una piedra volcánica y una descripción absolutamente innecesaria corrió a lo largo de la mansión buscando otra salida además de la puerta principal. En medio del ajetreo, se percató de algo bastante importante.

—¡Pikachu! ¿¡Dónde está Pikachu!?

—No lo necesitas —dijo una extraña voz que parecía retumbar en las paredes del edificio—, lo único que requieres es… aguarda… hagamos esto un poco más interesante. Si quieres saber de qué va esto, te estaré esperando en el parque aledaño; entra en la tercera puerta a la derecha de donde te encuentras y te toparás con la salida al patio trasero.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo necesito!? ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi amigo!?

—Pronto averiguarás que hay cosas más importantes que los pokémon, señor campeón.

Por más que 'el héroe elegido en cuyo nombre llevaba la antigua profecía de Lugia' exigía respuestas, la voz no dijo nada más, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que seguir las indicaciones.

A pesar de que uno esperaría ver un parque rebosando de gente jugando con sus pokémon o un montón de niños pequeños meciéndose en los columpios, el lugar se encontraba particularmente vació… ¡Seguro que era culpa de esos malditos videojuegos que hacen antisocial a la gente! Ash se sentó en una banca sin saber bien qué hacer; según lo que habían mencionado, era el actual campeón del mundo, básicamente el mejor, mejor que nadie más… pero no se sentía como tal. A su mente comenzaron a llegar algunos flashback, más como el recuerdo de ver una mala película un sábado por la noche que como la remembranza de una vivencia real.

—Así que… ¿esto es estar en la cima? No era como yo lo imaginaba.

De pronto, el cielo comenzó a tomar una forma extraña, las nubes se arremolinaban intentando formar una celestial figura.

—Arceus, ¿eres tú?

—Ash… yo soy… el dios del nuevo mundo… ¡muajaja! —La voz no venía del cielo, sino detrás de él. Ash giró y observó a un sujeto con un intento de disfraz de Arceus— ¿Qué? ¿No te ha gustado mi cosplay? Bueno, de todos modos el elemento sorpresa es muy importante en cualquier clase de historia, ¿a que pensaste que saldría esa llama malhumorada de las nubes? ¿No crees que soy muy original?

—Espera… ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? ¿¡Dónde está Pikachu!?

—Qué aburrido es perder el tiempo con las presentaciones, pero no me queda de otra. Me llamo FanDoom y soy un hechicero escritor.

Nunca había visto a un hechicero, o quizás sí pero ya que su vida estaba marcada por un montón de sucesos extraordinarios le era difícil recordar todos, pero aquel sujeto no parecía uno; es decir, salvo por el traje ridículo, lucía como un sujeto ordinario… como tú, como yo, como aquella persona que ves en un supermercado a la que le dirías: "disculpe, buen hombre, ¿podría, de favor, bajarme esa caja de cereal del anaquel?"

—¡Seguro pensaste que sería de esos gorditos llenos de barros y de lentes! —bufó FanDoom— ¡Pues no, fíjate!

—¡Pero si yo no he pensado nada!

—Mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo con tonterías. He venido aquí para ayudarte —dijo triunfantemente mientras el moreno seguía sin comprender—, verás, prácticamente tu vida era un desastre: Vagabundo de un lugar a otro, sin pokémon realmente fuertes, perdiendo ligas y lo más importante… ¡Sin una novia fija! ¡Válgame el cielo, cómo va a ser eso!

—¿N-novia? *su cara se pone pálida* ¿Pero yo para qué quiero eso?

—Diablos, parece que me olvidé de una parte sustancial del hechizo…

Antes de que Ash pudiese reaccionar, el hechicero sacó una varita mágica, que en realidad era una pluma stylus de alguna tableta digital, y recitó unas palabras mágicas.

—¡ **O** ximorum… **O** níricus… **C** aotix! —Y dicho esto, una estela de colores rodeó al azabache© que ahora lucia… —¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora eres perfecto!

El joven de la gorra que provenía de… Ash, se llevó las manos al pecho mientras mostraba unos ojos como de Mareep a medio morir.

Ash: Qué… ¿Qué es esta sensación que me oprime? ¿Qué es esto tan cálido y hermoso que siento dentro de mí? Acaso es… ¿amor?

—¡Sí, sí! —Brincó FanDoom de alegría—. Eso que te inunda es la sensación de querer amar y ser amado… por una buena y sensual mujer, claro está… en su defecto un pokémon hembra que sea bonita… te diría que por un chico pero la verdad yo no le hago a eso del yaoi, mi hermana 'NekitaFugoshi' es la que tiene que ver con esos menesteres —tembló de recordar la última conversación con ella.

—¿Y dónde debo buscar a mi verdadero amor, maestro?

—Ve en búsqueda de tus viejas compañeras de viaje y elige sabiamente… pero de preferencia quédate con todas… puedes omitir a Iris si quieres, aunque nunca falta el hipster asqueroso al que sí le guste eso. Después, busca el amor de bellas y sabias damas como Diantha, Sabrina o Elesa y también busca en la jovialidad de Shauna, Miette, Aria, Lyra… ¡Hasta de Bonnie si es necesario! ¡Anda y ve, joven Padawan!

Así, en un hermoso atardecer, el héroe legendario de tez morena clara y ojos color avellana -¿o eran color caoba?- marchó hacia el horizonte con el objetivo de llenar el vacío que atormentaba su alma.

—¡No, no! ¡Necesitamos algo más de héroe de acción!

Entonces Ash silbó y, de a saber dónde, apareció su Charizard que así por el poder de la amistad y demás cosas buenas y trilladas megaevolucionó en Mega Charizard Y… y su poderoso rugido marcó el inicio de una nueva aventura para el azaba… Ash.


End file.
